


The Music I Hear With You

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has his very own enchanting lullaby to send him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music I Hear With You

The Music I Hear With You

Some people liked to lie in bed and listen to the rain dance on the roof, or the wind as it stirred the leaves, or the creaking of the house as it settled in for the night or the birds sing as they woke to the new day; Spike paid no attention to any of these things. The music of his night was much more comforting; and enchanting beyond words. 

There was a sniffle and a snuffle, the sound of the sheets moving over bare skin as she settled in for the night. A whisper of a sigh and the steady sound of each quiet breath she took, calm and even in sleep. 

The reassuring sound of her heart beat, loud sometimes in the stillness of the night; a delicious sound it was, soothing after the chaos of the day, singing him to sleep; his own precious lullaby. 

Spike curled around her, absorbing her warmth, taking her scent from her hair. 

“Spike?” 

He smiled, charmed at the drowsy tone and how she still managed to make his name sound like a caress even when she was half asleep. He pressed a soft kiss to an even softer shoulder. “Shh, my sleepy girl. Just me, go back to sleep, baby.” 

A contented sound left her and Willow snuggled back against him; Spike smiled again, settling down to sleep with the song of his witch washing over him.


End file.
